


Cat Noises Intensify

by Star_tDash



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Babies, Gen, Otonokids AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_tDash/pseuds/Star_tDash
Summary: 2 young musicians in the making start their piano careers a bit early.





	Cat Noises Intensify

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Nocti ( @ http://ask-otonokids.tumblr.com/) for letting me write for their suuuuuper super super cute Otonokids Daycare AU!!!!

“M-Music…”

 

           Waddling across the daycare, Riko mutters the word over and over, making her way towards the boom box, excited to listen to her favourite music after finishing a nice snack. Clutching her favourite CD, she smiles in anticipation, before something else catches her eye. A new toy! Riko’s curiosity gets the better of her, and she decides that the boom box won’t be leaving any time soon, and heads towards the new toy sitting on the floor. Looking down, Riko sees that this new toy looks like a piano… but has cute plastic cat on top of it. What a strange and cute toy!

 

“Cat?”

 

           Riko places her CD beside the toy piano, sitting in front of it to inspect it a bit closer. It looks similar to the big pianos she’s seen before (Big!), but the presence of the cat makes her curious enough to press one of the keys.

-meow-

           Riko jolts back in surprise at the sound that the piano makes; sure, she was young, but she knew how pianos were supposed to sound. Looking at the toy in confusion, she comes to the conclusion that the piano is magical, and made cute cat noises instead of regular piano noises.

“Eheheh… meow!”

 

-Meow meow meow-

           Riko’s eyes light up as she presses each of the individual keys, hearing the meows get lower and higher as she goes up and down the plastic keys.

-meow-

“Meow!”

-meow-

“Meow!

-meow meow meow meow-

“-giggles- ehe!”

 

           Too enamored by the adorable cat cacophony, Riko’s mind is too focused on playing the piano that she fails to notice a similarly redheaded girl crawling towards her, a pout of “I want to play with the piano toy!!” written all over her face. Riko’s rhythm of playing the keys and meowing back is interrupted as a small arm reaches over and paps one of the keys. (Think of a baby pushing the keys with their whole hand.)

 

-meeeeeeow-

“Baowaawowao!”

 

           Giving a small, shy smile to Maki, Riko watches as the baby curiously plays the keys, watching baby giggle every time the piano meowed to her.

 

           “C-Cat!” Riko explained, as she gave Maki her expert analysis of the piano. Maki paused her attacking of the keyboard to look up at Riko, giving her a blep as she started to hammer the keys, going into a full piano solo, accompanied with vocals to go along.

 

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA BAOBOAWOBOAOBWOABOWAOBWAOBAWOOWAOWAOAWOAWOOBAWAWO”

 

           Riko winces at Maki’s symphony, watching as she ungracefully finishes her solo, raising her hands into the air in triumph as she does the best jazz hands that have ever been done by a baby.

 

“Baowaowawoawo.”

 

           Riko gives a slight facepalm; yes, that probably was the dorkiest thing in the world, but the effort it took for Maki to play like that meant that she probably didn’t deserve the water gun. Riko gives a smile to the pianist-in-making, gesturing for her to come closer so that the two can play together. Guiding Maki’s hand with one of her own, Riko plays a few keys together at the same time, making something that sounded relatively like a chord.

 

“C-Cat.”   
“Baowaow!”

“Cat!”

“Bawawoawoaow!!”   
“Cat!!!”   
“BAOWBWAOWABOAW!!!!!”   
  


           The communication skill between the two girls was, less than stellar, but miraculously, the two decided together on how to play the piano, with Riko gingerly playing the keys on one side, and Maki rhythmically papping the keys on the other side. The cacophony of meows was truly a sight to behold, and the two pianists-to-be kept their routine going smooth, with impromptu solos for the both. The incessant meowing echoed throughout the day care, but one particular baby seemed to take a intense interest in the plastic instrument.

 

“Mmmmroaw?”

“Bababwoowowo!”

“C-Cat!!”

 

           Rin crawled over as fast as a small, excited baby could towards the dynamic piano-playing duo, mystified by the cat noises that were coming from that side of the daycare. Finally reaching the cat piano, Rin watches in amazement as the cat noises seemingly come out of nowhere, filling the room with a kitten chorus. 

 

“Mmmmroaw!!! Maaaaow mroaw!!!!!!!!”   
-meow meow meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeow meow-

“Mroaw mmmmroaw!!!!!!!”

 

           The usually tranquil daycare was suddenly transformed into an orchestra of meows, that went on for hours until the trio was long asleep.


End file.
